A Christmas Wish (Shadaria - One-Shot)
by angelxdeviljewel
Summary: "Since the death of Maria Shadow's life has never been the same as before, always at Christmas parties are where she remembers her most, but everything is about to change when she meets a very special hedgehog that will make her a miracle of Christmas".


Christmas is a beautiful time, one where all friends and family spend a unique and special moment, where peace, harmony, friendship and love reign at home. However, there are people who cannot enjoy these parties, people who live in total helplessness or people who have lost someone in their lives.

This is the story of someone lonely who had lost someone special in his life, someone who left him alone and his spirit went away ...

...

The snow fell endlessly through the peaceful streets of Mobius, since they were in winter times which means the arrival of a prosperous eve for all.

Exactly, Christmas Eve was coming and everyone was starting to celebrate, homes began to be decorated to date, the streets were illuminated and decorated in a colorful and magical way, stores began giving their typical Christmas merchandise and children played with the snow and tried to behave well so that the man in red saw that they behaved well to give them what they asked for.

Everyone in the city was so happy to celebrate this date, well ... everyone except one in particular, someone cold at heart always with a frown and an aura that frightens the slightest act of kindness around him, no, it wasn't Grinch but it was something like him.

His name was Shadow, he was neither good nor bad but he always gave off a heavy aura of evil, he believed that Christmas was worth nothing and that all of the parties were pure nonsense that people used to excuse themselves from not working, studying or so that the big corporations sold their cheap merchandise. He hated these holidays, he hated music, decoration, gifts, food, everything that was about Christmas, but his hatred was justified some time ago by his beloved Christmas angel, a beautiful young lady who was his only family and true love was taken from her, she was a beautiful hedgehog, her name was Mary, as was the virgin, the mother of the sacred child, she had golden hair as if it were pure gold and her eyes were more blue like the sky itself, she was a beauty, an angel descended from heaven that just by walking beside her you could feel immense peace and happiness.

They wondered ... Why would someone like her be with someone like him? Well, despite being different something joined them, maybe it was that they lived in the same house, because that girl's grandfather housed the brunette or it could be that sentimental attraction that they shared with each other, both had grown together, shared beautiful moments together and that made their union unbreakable but pitifully, a Christmas all changed.

For the brunette she was his everything, the light of his life, the only reason why he celebrated the party he hated most, but that cold Christmas a car accident caused by a heavy blizzard took it away, and like the snow melts in spring, she turned to ashes and disappeared with the same snow.

The brunette was devastated, but instead of crying with more reason he would hate that party, since that day of the accident he went to one of the many festivities of the blissful Christmas organized by his friend albino in his great mansion, he did not blame albina or the blizzard but the same Christmas that his beloved loved so much.

Therefore, every Christmas year he always locked himself in his house, did not receive guests, calls, gifts, or decorate his house with a single light. Those days he spent in the dark under the fireplace, reading one of the many books he had or watching some old movies, this was every year and lasted only until the end of Christmas, then he would return to his usual usual life.

But despite how grumpy he was, he had friends who always tried to convince him to participate in this party ... although not always with much success.

_* Tok Tok *_

—"Who is it?"— I speak harsh and tired, I didn't want visitors while reading one of his favorite books, but the touches were so insistent that ignoring them would be impossible.

—"It's me Shady, Rouge"— I speak from the other side of the door— "I'm here with knuckles and Sonic, we came to join us to buy some things for the party"— the brunette just frowned and turned his eyes to his reading.

—"I'm not going, go,"— he said, but the sound of a click raised his ears.

—"Do not say" No "to someone who can open locks, honey,"— said the albino as she crossed the door next to a reddish echidna and a bluish hedgehog, he looked with a warm smile at the brunette while he only showed his serious expression of always.

—"Okay, I'll go with them just because I have to buy padlocks and locks so you don't come back into my house like that." He spoke reluctantly and in annoyance, grabbed his jacket and boots to leave next to the guests who invaded his house.

Everyone got into the rouge car, it started driving while talking to the reddish one in the passenger seat, they talked animatedly but were ignored by shadow who was sitting behind Sonic, he hated going out at these parties because he would have to endure the thunderous music, the bright lights, the ridiculous Christmas decorations and the annoying Christmas shoppers who endured the whimpers of their spoiled children.

How I hated this date.

—Happy parties Shad — I speak the bluish one but this one only let out a growl in response, that discouraged the bluish one a lot since I wanted to get along with the jet but this one was always sharp with him, the worst thing is that I didn't know why it was, sometimes I thought I had done something that hurt or that the brunette did not like, so I always tried to do something to remedy or approach him, but everything always ended in the same ...

—"Why did we have to bring it?"— I whisper under the reddish nudge by the albino, they both believed that the brunette had not heard it but had the very auditory ear that I heard, this was noticed by the bluish that could not Leaving his discomfort aside, he felt that those words, rather than angering the brunette, hurt him even though he only ignored what they said about him.

—"We will go to one of the best stores where we will find everything we need,"— I speak excitedly causing outrage in the jet, I already knew what he was talking about.

"Please tell me no ..." They interrupt him.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE SHOPPING CENTER !" I shout with excitement just as he stopped in front of that big department store where a lot of shoppers made their typical last-minute purchases, fighting to get the perfect gift for their families, their children or for themselves.

—"This day can not get worse,"— I speak reluctantly and whispering.

—"Come on, shad, it's just a purchase and that's it,"— the albino spoke as the reddish man shook his head slightly and looked at both hedgehogs with a face that said it was not just going to be a purchase.

Once they entered the nightmare of shadow rise, the entire mall was full of people, there was a lot of laughter, shouting and crying of the unruly children of that place, the singing of the Christmas choir, the music that was heard loudly from the speakers , the flashing lights that kept blinking and blinking everyone with their bright, the smells of Christmas food they were presenting there, the long line of children to meet Santa Claus, the great Christmas tree that was in the middle of the instead, the kicks of the spoiled children crying because their parents bought him the toys they wanted, the fights of the buyers to get the best gift and at a low price and finally, those annoying employees who surrounded whoever he wanted to spend to buy its products, as a sample of perfume, makeup or some useless device whose sellers guaranteed that it would change the lives of buyers, but the only thing that would change It was their bank account for buying something that they were never going to use, that they would throw away or keep stored in the other useless things they bought and that they would be useless with no possibility of return. But of course, people were stupid and ignorant so they bought any uselessness that seemed striking.

All were full of the Christmas spirit, all except the jet that looked at everything with coldness and annoyance. The bat took the three boys through different stores, looking at each object of the place with great detail and paying for those things that I would need for the party, glass glasses, gourmet food, elegant Christmas decoration and among other luxurious things that I would use to the party, she was a very refined woman with very special tastes, she does not mind giving a half a million if and when she wanted everything to be perfect she always made sure that everything went as she wanted, so she took care of making all the purchases she wanted Of course, she wouldn't have to carry the heavy loads or bags with kilos of things she needed, although some were unnecessary but none of the three could tell her anything because she would always give the typical excuses that she was a lady and that she did everything for a good cause.

But, she did not take much into account what happened to him the brunette, loading the boxes reminded him when he went shopping like Maria, who like albino liked to go from store to store looking for things to decorate the house, the theme of the brunette did not like the shopping but it was nice to spend time with his sweet angel, he could see often remembering those sad and beautiful moments if his friend albino had not had the brilliant idea of making them go to see santa. To the one who listened to it made the brunette hate more this day, because ... What was worse than shopping? Well, it was sitting on the legs of a stubby and stinky man dressed in the famous old Easter who brought gifts to those good and spoiled children, who asked you what did you want for Christmas? And you had to tell him everything you wanted, a doll, a car or the new cell phone of the season. Before he could object, he was pulled to the place where he was holy, but instead of a nice man in red, it was Eggman's chubby who sat on that big velvet chair dressed as Santa and made each child sit on his lap , that instead of causing him excitement the children were scared just by seeing her, since instead of looking like Santa he was like a pedophile dressed as Santa Claus who wanted to take him to some coal mine, but it was not only because of the appearance but also because of the attitude he showed, since it showed that despite being pleasant, he did it in a way that frightened the poor children, but the majority that happened, including the group of the brunette, were making fun of what happened to the Doctor .

—"Eggman?"— I speak the bluish enduring the urge to laugh, the doctor seeing him frowned a little to notice that he was funny to others for his condition.

—Shut up bluish rat that this is part of my work to charity — he touched his chest in defense mode —in addition but I behave well at least once a year the true Santa Claus will not bring me what I want.

To shadow hearing that was very sad, because what was worse than seeing one of your enemies and former colleague dressed as Santa Claus? Well, it was knowing that he believed in the fat red man that didn't exist and that he was so childish as to defend himself using a very pathetic excuse.

—"What the fuck are you talking about doc?" Santa Claus does not succeed — that said there was a deep silence in the line where he waited for his turn to see Santa and then heard a great and annoying cry from all those children who had great faith in that old Christmas.

So before the enraged breasts were against the brunette, the bluish man quickly pulled him to another part of the mall, to one of the stores that offered gingerbread houses and cookies. The bluish plan was to cheer up the Christmas spirit a bit, so I took it to that store so they could try one of those free samples and get away from the mob of angry moms for what they told their children. Entering the store they could notice the presence of some known people, one pleasant and the other not so much.

—"Scourge?"— I speak the ruby oji staring in surprise at the greenish one, who was wearing a ridiculous Christmas elf costume, with bells, tight hands and ridiculous hat.

"Hello Moco, you look greener than normal," the bluish laugh laughed as the greenish one wore a green suit just like his skin.

"Shut up, it's part of my job ... and also for my forced service to the community imposed by the damn cops," he said the last in a whisper as he looked away angrily.

—Hello brother — the bluish brother, a mint green hedgehog with messy spikes, came out behind the greenish one, he was dressed like dark green, except that his suit had red stripes and a microphone — Don't forget that Today we have our show at Rouge's house.

—"What are you talking about?"— Asked the jet.

"Oh, I and my brothers will sing some Christmas carols at Rouge's house," I speak, smiling happily but with a slight blush of sorrow.

—"Sure, I hope this time you don't behave like Grinch and come shadito,"— I speak annoying the brunette while he just growls at him.

—"Hey, leave your grunts that this is not a kennel,"— said the former criminal defending the mint green from the murderous look of the brunette.

—"I don't care, just don't bother me,"— I speak reluctantly, looking away from the two green hedgehogs and grabbing one of the free samples in a nearby bowl.

—"WHAT DO YOU DO THROUGH IDIOTS !"— I speak a pink hedgehog while grabbing a huge hammer with spikes on both sides, that hedgehog was nothing more and nothing less than Rosy, who dressed in a red suit of Mama Claus with mini skirt and White socks to the thighs.

—"Calm down, baby, we were just talking to the customers,"— the greenish one tried to calm her down, but the word "baby" only managed to piss off the pink one more.

—"You don't get paid to go lazy Scourge, so I want you and peanuts to move your butt and get to work,"— I speak with his usual cold and angry countenance.

—"Quiet, we were going on that," —Manic spoke, frightened by his boss's threats.

—H-Hi Rosy, I didn't know you had a store — the bluish man spoke very scared and nervous, he was afraid of the threatening attitude of the pink and that he had Amy rose on his team.

—Oh? No, I'm just the manager, by the way, I hope to see you at the party to hear you play with the band — he smiled slightly even without releasing his hammer, which was still making those present nervous, well everyone except shadow.

— Are you going to go? —He browned the brunette, he was very incredulous to the respect that Rosy was going to go, because who would invite a crazy woman with anger problems?

—"Yes, is there a problem?"— I speak menacingly as he slightly raises his hammer.

—Eh? No, no, of course there is no problem — I speak the bluish repeatedly interposing between them, I wanted to avoid another problem apart from the angry breasts of the children.

—Tsk, I don't care if I go and if the hermit is not doing better, because that way he won't ruin the holidays with his attitude — I speak without measuring words, the brunette was about to tell him something but by the hand of the bluish man who fell quickly .

—"Hey Rosy ..."

—"What do you want now Manic ?!"

—W-Well… F-Fiona isn't working…

—FIONA! - shouted calling the attention of the aforementioned, who was at the counter reading one of those fashion magazines, she like the pink one dressed in the same dress, but with the difference that she showed more her navel with a pierced pirsin to this.

—What? I'm on my break, and nobody has bought anything yet — the fox spoke without looking at her as she turned the page to her magazine, something that was snatched from the hands of the rose, starting one of her typical and endless discussions between them.

—"We'd better get out of here,"— the blue spoke softly in the brunette's ear, he nodded and they both left the store carefully, they knew this would get ugly.

—"E-Wait ... take us with you,"— the greenish one spoke as he watched the discussion get hotter so he cornered in a corner next to the scared green grass.

The bluish looked at them for a moment before looking ahead and leaving them to their fate, listening from behind as some glass broke.

—"Don't turn around, and keep walking,"— said the dark-haired man, grabbing the bluff from his wrist and leading him to the exit quickly, whether he wanted to get out of that mad asylum that everyone loved to go for fun.

They left that place in a hurry, and all went to their respective homes to prepare for the party, all except shadow who was willing not to go and waste time. So I prepare everything to enjoy his good night alone, he prepared a coffee, some warm blankets, brought some wood from the forest and looked for one of his unused books to entertain himself for tonight, everything was ready but before he could do I hear something knocking on the door, I ignore it for a few minutes since it could be those annoying people who sang the terrible carols from door to door, but the taps were so insistent that he said to open to shout at them to leave, but to open the door He was surprised, since he didn't expect her to knock on his door.

—"Hi Shady, why aren't you ready?" We must go now — the pink hedgehog spoke happily as he entered his house, it was not Rosy but the intrepid Amy rose. A bold and somewhat impulsive girl who was always behind the blue hedgehog, her most proclaimed hero, was dressed in a dark red-pink Christmas-style dress.

—"What are you doing here Rose?"— I speak in the same tone as always.

—"Well, what else, to take you to the party?"

It was a surprise to her that she was here, but it didn't show much, but in fact, the hedgehog was one of the very few people who approached him, they were always distant although there were times that they had some approach as in the ARK or when it confused him with his proclaimed hero.

—"I won't go, so leave,"— he said opening the door, but what Shadow didn't know is that Amy Rose never accepted a no as an answer.

—Do not? Well, I won't accept that — he took him to his room and made him wear some fancy clothes, they weren't much to his liking but he was jet-style, so he would let it go for Christmas.

—"I told you I don't plan to go,"— he stopped before being pulled out.

—"Well, I think if you go,"— he pulls out his hammer,— "or I'll hit you if you don't go." He threatened with a menacing smile but inside he was dying of nerves, Shadow would never be afraid of her.

—"I won't go and do what you want for me,"— he turns his back.

—"Please shadow, please it's Christmas and if you don't go, Sonic won't give me my kiss under the mistletoe,"— I speak in a pleading tone, but hearing that only angered the brunette.

—"So, do you do this for a kiss?"— Listening to that made the pinkie feel guilty, because perhaps her words hurt the brunette in some way.

—Well yes, partly but also because I don't want to see you pass by alone — I take your hands — please, nobody deserves to be alone at Christmas — I look him in the eye and for a moment that reminded him of Mary but quickly shook his head He didn't want to remember her, it was painful to do so.

—"Okay," he sighed heavily and grabbed his sack.

—Yes! You will see that you will not regret it — he smiled as he took his hand and pulled it out.

The jet did not want to go, but he could not do anything against the insistence of the rose, so he had no choice but to go but only for a moment, after that he would leave.

...

They arrived at the party and at the time of entering the jet terror began, the rouge house was decorated in a very Christmas style, but unlike she preferred to put golden ornaments, already in case her house was very elegant and decorated, both outside as inside. Outside it was decorated with lights around the window frames, the ceiling was with lights and there was a huge Santa Claus doll with his reindeer up, in the courtyard there were figures of reindeer lights, artificial trees with lights and a small stage for the musical Santa Claus band, some person-size dolls that played different instruments, drums, guitar, piano, violin, etc. Inside it was not far behind, there was a large buffet table with many delicacies, a large glass sphere on the wall, a huge tree near one of the windows, with gifts under them and a DJ machine with stereo and giant speakers . You could tell Rouge was the housewife and she had worked hard to make this Christmas party the best.

The others were there, practicing, laughing and talking, until they had come Team Chaotix, vector was trying to stay under the mistletoe with Vanilla, Espio watched that Charmy did not commit another of his pranks, Mighty played video games with Tails and Miles, and the Dr. Eggman tried to practice his "HO HO HO" with metal Sonic, who wore Christmas elf, Exe, Fleetway and Dark were also there who talked among themselves, seeing them there left him in shock a shadow, since who would invite those crazy to a Christmas party? Better not to ask rouge or give a great argument as to why, but what I dislike most in shadow is to see Infinite, they both did not get along and expected everything unless he was invited to the party, but he assumed that it was the fault of that Rookie reddish wolf.

—"Mr. Shadow," —a high voice spoke, as he looked down he met the sweet Cream Bunny.

—"Hello Cream, did you come with your mom?"— I ask kindly, even though I hated Christmas and parties, I was very kind to children.

—If Mr. Shadow — looks out the window — at school I read that if you make a wish to a star on Christmas night, your wish will come true —he said very excitedly while the jet just denied slightly, it seemed tender to him. naivety of the little girl but that of desires was silly. Suddenly he felt someone holding his hand, and it wasn't exactly the little girl, but the pink one who looked at him with a warm look and a slightly mischievous smile.

—"We're going to dance,"— said the pinkie, pulling the jet to the floor.

—"I don't dance,"— he stopped and let go of his grip, but as I said before, Amy Rose never accepts a no for an answer.

—"Well, I'll see that."— I take his hands again and go to the dance floor, start dancing one of the songs that sounded at that time.

While he was dancing the jet he could not help remembering his beloved, when every Christmas he was dancing a waltz, thousands of memories came to him at once and overwhelmed him, the moments they spent together and that tragic accident.

—"Enough, I don't want this."— She broke off sharply from the pink one, which bothers her a lot because of the rudeness of the jet.

—You're a boring, I don't know why you behave like that with us but of course… if I were blonde you would listen to me, maybe I should dye my hair and act like Maria — said the pink one which was a serious mistake, since jet what else I hated it if they spoke badly or mentioned Maria in that way.

—"Don't you dare to talk about her."— He grabbed her neck and began to squeeze her. —"You can talk as much as you want about me, but you shut up damn pink plasta."— He squeezed harder as the pink rose slowly.

The others seeing this stopped the jet while the girls comforted the rose and helped her.

—"Shadow calm down, you can't act like that and less against a lady," —the bluish man spoke angrily.

—"Shut up Faker!" Stop playing the hero, you're just an idiot! "—He spat without measuring his words that hurt the blue.

—Why are you like that ?! Why do you have to behave so bitterly? "—Asked the bluish getting up from his seat," I just try to be friends and you just reject me and treat me like it's a small thing… "I look down with a serious face and then look at shadow with courage — I don't know what I'm trying for, all you do is get everyone away from you… like you did with Maria.

—"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER !"— He slapped him by throwing him to the ground, he defended himself by throwing himself on top of him and began to struggle and hit him, the others with effort managed to separate him, Silver and Mephiles grabbed shadow while Knuckles and Infinite did the same. with Sonic

—"LET ME OUT!"— He released the grip of the albino and jet.

—"Shadow control yourself, we can't be enmity on this day! It's Christmas!" I speak albino trying to calm the situation but listen to the word "Christmas" to boil the jet blood even more.

—Christmas… CHRISTMAS ?! I'm tired of Christmas! Don't be idiots, Christmas is just one more unimportant day, something worthless where expensive gifts are given, they eat horrible food and write to a panzón that does not exist — an enraged cry.

—"Slag, you're going over," —the jackal spoke very angry.

—"Shut up, weak jackal!"— He spat as Rookie grabbed Infinite so he wouldn't pounce on the brunette, he only gave a look to everyone who looked at him with pity and disapproval, although one looked at him sadly and that was the little rabbit .

He felt guilty, but he didn't want to prove it, so he turned around and headed for the exit to get out of that mansion, when he left he slammed the door force, ignoring the claims and shouts of those who were his "friends", or at least they were before tonight. I walk down the lonely street while the snow fell around it, it was cold and everything was lonely but it didn't matter, I came to the park and sat on one of the benches, he started thinking about how everything had ended like this, he remembered It was painful for Maria and those moments that happened together to remember all that, so she couldn't help shedding a few tears.

—Because you had to leave… Why?! - he shouted as the tears continued to flow down his cheeks and fell on the cold floor of that place, his memories hurt so much and he blamed everything, being like this and death of his beloved — it is all my fault, if he had not driven that night today you would be here — he looked at the sky and saw the stars shine.

—"If you make a wish on a star on Christmas night, your wish will come true," —he recalled the words the little rabbit said to him, it was absurd that the wishes or miracles would come true. He was never a believer but that night made him change his mind, he didn't know the reason, maybe he wanted to try something or it was his own desire to be happy again that made him make the following decision.

Make a wish…

—"I wish ... I wish you were by my side Maria once again."— He opened his eyes and shed a tear, I knew it was foolish to believe in miracles but I wanted even to try to see if it was true, although

Because she would never come back.

—"Shady?"— A sweet, angelic voice echoed behind him, and when he turned he saw her, his greatest longing.

—"Maria?" —I speak even without being able to believe it, it was she, her beloved had returned. —"Is it really you?" —He approached and took her cheek carefully, hoping he had not gone mad and it was just an illusion, but It wasn't like that, he felt his warm touch and knew it was real.

—"It's me Shady, I'm back thanks to your desire"— I hug him with affection and this corresponded to the hug, squeezing it carefully and making sure it wasn't a dream anymore, I was afraid that what I was seeing was not real.

But he was, he didn't believe in miracles but his wish had come true ...

—"I can't believe this is happening." —I speak in a broken voice. "I thought I would never see you again." He separated to see her with teary eyes of happiness.

—"Well, I'm here. I've come to fulfill your wish, which is also part of my mission as an Angel,"— I speak, but Jet couldn't understand it.

—"Mission? Angel? "—I ask confused.

—It's hard to explain, but I won't be able to stay long — juice with his fingers — when a pure person dies his soul becomes an Angel so he can protect the other people in the world who need it — he stopped playing with his fingers and put them on his back — but to become a complete Angel, you have to earn your wings and the only way to do it is to heal a wounded heart.

—O-I mean, you're here on a mission — I speak something sad and at the same time confused by all the information he received.

—Not exactly — I speak and look up — I chose this mission because I wanted to see you — I look at the jet — I have been watching you, I have seen your suffering and you have stopped believing in Christmas.

—Because Christmas is not worth it, it is just nonsense without meaning just to make parties and gift sales — I speak in a bitter tone and without measuring any word but then shut up when I saw the sad expression of his beloved beloved.

—Christmas is more than that Shad — take his hand — let me show you and in passing — he approached his face and placed a small kiss on his lips — we will spend a last Christmas together as it should be — they began to walk under the snow, the Jet didn't know where they were going but the blonde hedgehog did.

—"Where are we going?"— I ask, looking around.

—We will take a small trip — he raised his hand making a great light appear and teleported to a house — Christmas is a time to share is something celebrated so that the family can be unity, and money is not necessarily needed or of the luxuries.

Come to the window to a lower-class family, with broken and unkempt clothes, but despite them they celebrate Christmas very happily together, the mother makes some potato soup and the father gives the children some gifts by hand, She gives a rag doll to the little girl and the boy a cart without wheels.

—They are the less fortunate, that despite having nothing they do not lose their spirits, they have faith and give all their love to live in harmony and union — it is seen that they knock on the door and when opening some people with a turkey and some How many gifts — Christmas is a day to share with those who have less, a time to stop being selfish and give joy to someone else — raised his hand and moved to a park where some children were giving gifts to each other.

—Gifts are present that are given to those we love the most, to give them our gratitude — they see a very sad child with no gift in a corner.

— What about that boy? He is very sad because they have not given him anything. See? That's what I'm talking about, Christmas is for ambitious people — I talk but what he saw next left him speechless, another boy had approached the boy in the corner and gave him his toy robot, he was very surprised since he was now the other boy who had run out of toy but the kid in the corner invited him to play.

—It is better to give than to receive, Christmas is not only gifts received but gifts that you give with your heart — raise your hand again and teleport on a skating rink — in these holidays there is joy because you can share moments that you will remember with the people you want — snap your fingers and make ice skates appear on your feet and on the shadow ones.

—"What's this for?"— I speak looking at his feet.

— What else for? It's for skating and dancing! "—I pulled the brunette to the track and together they began to skate on it, dancing to the rhythm of the happy songs.

In these moments shadow was happy, not only because he was with Maria but because he is having fun, perhaps Maria was the cause of his happiness but there was something that still disturbed him, but before he could find out his thoughts were interrupted by a beautiful song a little sad but at the same time romantic "The Night Wet Met", the same song with which she dances with Maria every Christmas Eve, suddenly many memories arose, the beautiful moments that happened together especially those of these dates, where she He always struggled to make him happy and he gave him nothing in return. He began to feel guilty, although now Maria was in his arms he knew it was for a short time since the wishes do not last forever and he would lose her.

He wanted to go with her, a year ago he tried to do it but something stopped him. What was it that stopped him? He didn't even know it, maybe it was his cowardice or something else but that didn't matter now. He separated from her and walked away from the track, when Mary saw this he followed it until he reached it and made him look at it.

— What's going on? We were having fun — I speak in a sad voice, I didn't understand why now that change in attitude.

—Nothing, let's go to the next stop — I speak, looking away and Maria did what she said, I take him out of the rouge mansion where you could see how everyone was sad or angry — I'm sorry to show you this, but you have to See what your pain and selfishness have caused.

—"M-Maria ..." —he said as he watched as his friends fought each other while others cried and lost their Christmas spirit, now he felt more guilty than before.

—"Sorry, I didn't want to make you feel bad — you see it sad — it's my fault you're suffering."

—"N-It's not your fault, it's mine," she sighs. "—Mary forgive me, it was all my fault ... your death, my friends' party, everything ..." I look down sadly and sigh heavily again.

—My death was not your fault, it was something that had to happen, and about your friends… that has a solution — I take his hands — you can fix it.

—"I would like to do that, but it's easier said than done. I wish I could remedy all my mistakes, but I don't know what I can do." —I speak defeated and saddened.

—I know what you can do — interlaced his fingers with his and in a flash they returned to the house of the brunette — you know what you have to do — he goes back from a wall and takes out a small gift — forget to give this to you Long ago, I hope you like it.

The jet grabbed the small box and when it opened there was a gold medallion that inside it had a photo of both and a dedication.

—"Never forget that I love you," —said the dedication aloud while looking at the brunette.

—Mary… I… I have been selfish but with everything you showed me and said today I realize I was wrong about Christmas, at this time it is a time to be in union with the family, share with those who have less and give joy to everyone who needs it, now I understand it — I speak as I smile slightly and shed a small tear.

—"I'm glad you understood," —he hugs him, "shadow ...

—"Yes Maria," he whispered in her ear as she hugged him.

—"I can make a wish for you."— He separated and looked into his eyes. —"I wish we could spend these last moments together."

—"I wish granted,"— he smiled and so they spent the last night together.

Sitting under the fire in the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate, reading and telling stories, laughing, kissing and doing things they did before, those moments are what everyone wants to preserve forever but everything has to come to an end.

The clock rang at midnight, so the time of desire had already reached its limit.

—"Why do you have to go?" I speak in a broken voice, I didn't want him to leave his side again.

—It's necessary shadow — take your hands — desires like me are not forever, allowed me to come to see you only for one day because it was also my desire — tears fell from her cheeks but her smile didn't erase.

—"I don't want you to go, if you're leaving, I'll be alone again and hate Christmas." —I speak hugging her tightly, the goodbye hurt again but I knew I couldn't do anything to avoid it.

—"You're not alone, Shady, you have friends who love you and are always there, no matter how much you reject them,"— he caresses his cheek with his fingertips, —"and you don't have to hate Christmas again, every time it's Christmas, remember all those moments together we spent, all those parties that we were happy, remember them and share the joy that these beautiful memories give all your friends.

—M-Maria — takes her hand with which he grabbed her cheek and kisses her — I will do it, I promise you I will love Christmas just as you loved her, because I love you and for that love I will spread joy to everyone — she smiled slightly.

—"I know you will keep your promise — it begins to disappear — I also know that one day you will find someone to take my place." He released his hands and took a few steps back.

— What? No, that will never be — I speak firmly without being able to avoid shedding more tears.

—Never say never — kiss his forehead — I will always live in your heart, and one day you will share these holidays with someone special — he begins to rise — Goodbye Shady, Merry Christmas.

A flash of light came out of her and enveloped her and then disappeared from the sight of the brunette, he was alone again, he had lost again what he loved most but instead of sad he was happy since he knew that she would always live in his heart . That beloved Angel who returned to give meaning to these parties, now he would not hate Christmas again, because now he could share the love that Mary had for these parties and give everyone happiness.

And, I already knew where to start ...

...

—"Looks like the Christmas party is over,"— the albino sigh defeated as she sat on her velvet sofa, she was always the one who encouraged all the depressed at parties but now she was the one who is depressed.

—"Don't put that rouge face, we can ... uh ... I don't know ..."— I tried to think of some possibility of fixing the environment, but everyone was very discouraged, upset with the brunette and his attitude, and sad because his Christmas spirit had vanished. with the hurtful words of the ojibí.

—"That damn shadow, if I see him again I will ..."

—"What are you going to do to me? Walking tomato?"— Appeared dressed as Santa Claus, with a white beard and a large sack carrying on his shoulders.

—"IT'S HOLY !"— cried Cream, Charmy and Vector.

—"Shad ... How dressed like that?"— The bluish spoke approaching the above.

—"We are worried, you ran away. Are you all right?"— I speak the rose with a look of sincere guilt. —"Shadow, I'm sorry I mentioned Maria, I know you don't like talking about her."— I look down very sadly.

—"I'm sorry too, I said horrible things ..."— I speak the bluish, very embarrassed by the words said, "I hope you can forgive us."

—"No," I speak firmly, "I am the one who should ask for forgiveness."— Those present looked at him in surprise, the jet was not one of those who asked for forgiveness that easy, so hearing him say that took them by surprise. "I apologize to everyone. that my pain and my bad mood ruined her Christmas joy, I was hurt by losing Maria and I didn't want to remember her, that's why I locked myself so much in myself and began to hate this date that was what she loved most, but now I understood that this date It was made to love and share with family and friends, that no matter if she is not here I must remember the good times that I spend with her and share the joy she caused me with others. Therefore, I ask you to forgive me and give me the opportunity to give you all your merry Christmas.

—"Of course we forgive you, old man,"— said the bluish man hugging him, you could see that his eyes were somewhat teary from the moving words of the jet.

—"You are our best friend, and we love you despite being a grumpy"— the pink one also hugged him next to the bluish one, also touched by the apologies of the jet.

—Infinite forgive me too, the truth is that I don't think you're so weak — I speak with a mockery.

—So? Tsk… I just don't hit you because it's Christmas, "—he said as he smiled, apparently the brunette didn't dislike him so much.

—"Infinite," —scold the wolf who was at his side.

—"Well, everyone, let's leave the cursilerías and ... WE'LL START THE CHRISTMAS PARTY!"— The greenish shout loudly before turning on the music speakers who played the typical Christmas music again.

As if it were a miracle, the Christmas spirit returned to each of those present, peace, tranquility and love returned to their hearts, sharing from that night all the joy they felt at the party, the greenish danced in the middle of the room with Rosy and Fiona, who shared a lively practice as best friends, Manic played his drums alongside Sonic with the guitar while Sonia sang with Mina one of this year's famous Christmas jingles "All Want for Christmas is You", blaze was roasting some marshmallows while taking a hot chocolate and cheerfully practicing with silver and Mephiles, Sally was giving her gift to Khan and Metal Sonic, Rouge was giving Knuckles many kisses under the mistletoe while vector tried to do the same with Vanilla, Rookie put him the scarf he had knitted for Infinite, and he received it with pleasure, Eggman was devouring all the turkey with Charmy, while Espio tried to avoid Aright, Mighty was playing a video game with Tails, Fleetway gave Exe a scarf that he had knitted while Dark tried to guess what they had given him, even the cruelest could have heart and shadow, well he was telling him one of his Favorite stories to little Cream "The ghosts of Scrooge."

—"Then the clock set at midnight and ..."— He was interrupted by the sound of a bell.

—"I hear that, Mr. Shadow." —He rose from his lap and approached the tree where there was a small bell ringing alone. "Our teacher told us that when a bell rings an Angel receives its wings." Do you think an Angel received his wings? The rabbit said animatedly and he just smiled.

—Of course, I met a beautiful Angel — he starts to see outside the window as the snow falls — and I'm sure he received his beautiful wings.

—Hey! Shadow come, let's take a picture — I speak the bluish while taking the brunette's hand.

—"Come quickly, it will be the best Christmas photo now that you are here," —said the pink woman who took her other hand and pulled it to the center, where they were all gathered for the photo.

— Yes! Come on, Mr. Shadow — I speak very excitedly running into his mother's arms.

Everyone gathered for the photo, posing their best poses and showing their most sincere smiles of happiness.

—"Well, everyone say Merry Christmas!"— I speak the albino grabbing a control with which I would take the picture.

—"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" —Everyone shouted at the moment the photo was taken.

—"Merry Christmas Maria," —said the jet with a sincere smile on his face.

—"Happy Christmas Shadow,"— the blond hedgehog spoke as she watched everything from outside the window, before spreading her big beautiful white wings and rising to the sky to disappear.

This is how this beautiful Christmas story ends, now you know that if you have a wish to ask for tonight, don't forget that it can be fulfilled. Have a merry Christmas because this story is over.

The end


End file.
